


Flashback To Happiness

by Hoodedelf



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodedelf/pseuds/Hoodedelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon remembers some of her favourite memory's she had with Steve when everything else seems lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashback To Happiness

There was always so much blood. Why though? It wasn’t something new to her. The blood shed and the fallen bodies was often her fault, but it was different now. This hadn’t been her and this was personal.

Sharon sat with her husbands head in her lap gently stroking her fingers through the mans blonde hair, his blue eyes staring blankly up at the ceiling. Soft tears slowly trickled down the agents cheeks as his hair began to get dyed the colour that was spilling from him. “Steve?” she choked out.

Her mind flashed back to one of their first missions together, going under cover to a high society charity event. The glint in his eye when he stepped out of the changing room with his arms spread wide to show Sharon the full tuxedo he’d chosen. A small smile caught on her lips, not remembering a time he’d looked so handsome. Walking up to Steve he dropped his arms and he stood with a confident grin looking down at her. “Will this do?” She nodded reaching towards the bow tie that draped around his neck. “It would be even better if you knew how to do this up.” Sharon’s hands worked quickly and soon enough a neat bow sat around his neck. Steve’s hands wrapped around her waist pulling her close. “Now you just need a dress.” The soldier whispered, their faces mere inches apart when he suddenly he dropped his hand and turned into the the fitting room once again. Sharon had stood dumb struck not sure whether to be mad or laugh.

Another time came to mind right after she’d heard she was being sent on a solo mission to Russia to find the Winter Soldier that could take up to six months. Steve had been in the room with her when the phone had dropped from her hand and the agents face had gone completely white. Sharon ran out of the room not wanting to inform the super soldier the task she’d been instructed to perform on his best friend. It was pouring rain outside as the blonde sprinted out the front door and down the street needing air to think. It was mere seconds after she’d stopped to catch her breath that the blonde muscular man was beside her. “What was that about?” She looked him over for a moment deciding whether to share the news or not. “I-I have to kill Bucky.” she panted looking away. Sharon could feel the surprise coming off of Steve without seeing his face.

“You can make another call. Can’t you?” 

”I don’t know.” she paused feeling tears rush to her eyes. The soldier leaned down wiping the tears away even though her face was dripping from the rain. “I’m sorry. You know I don’t want to.” she whispered. “I know.” was all Steve replied as he pulled Sharon in tightly for a kiss and lifting her up to his waist as the rain poured down. She wrapped her legs tightly around him, feeling as though he was the only thing that could keep her steady in that moment.

The final memory that came had happened just the previous night. Sharon had been cooking her not so famous chicken Alfredo when a pair of hands had come around to block her vision. A smile coming to her lips. “Do you want me to burn the food.” The hands quickly dropped and the man dipped a finger in the white sauce. “No!” she slapped his hand away but was too late as he tapped it on her nose with a satisfied grin. “You’ll regret that!” Sharon grabbed the sauce spoon and flicked it at him, covering the front of his shirt and splashing his face. The shock on his face had been priceless along with the way he ran out of the kitchen when she went to dip the spoon in again. 

A small smile came as tears dripped down her face now, blood dyed every inch of clothing and skin but she couldn't will herself away. Who ever had done this would regret it. If they hadn’t known by then they would surely learn soon. No one screws with Agent 13. Sharon slowly leaned down to plant one last kiss on Steve’s already cold lips and pushed his eyelids down as well to make it though as he was only sleeping. “You will never be forgotten Old Man.”


End file.
